New life
by Mdllt
Summary: I'm Amy and I want to tell you my story of my life . I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Amelia Rosetta I am 17 this is my story this might be be sad to read.

It all started when I was 5 years old my parents started to fight . They made up 4 years later and had my little brother I loved him. When I was11 my parents got a divorce I was stuck with my dad he would work and I would stay home I was abused every day I need help but wouldn't speak up. I was afraid now that he raped me when he was drunk I was only 15 and I ran away I had 5 thousand dollars I went into a different city and I had work at a nice restaurant who paid me 30 dollars per hour I go to school under a different name I was now Amy rose the clubs dancer and singer


	2. Chapter 2

Before daddy stated to rape me my friend cream took me to go on birth control pills she knew he stare to abuse me and shhe said " Amy we don't even know when he will try to rape you pleas do this for me your to young to be pregnant I want you to be able to life a better life than me"

I really did treat her like a sister and she was left at an orphanage as a little girl i was older than her by 1 1/2 year and I was lucky enough to have her my friend she was the only one of who didn't bully me and she run away with me after he started to rape me .

We went to school called the Bulldogs high school now I'll tell you for my life for right now


	3. Chapter 3

Its 7:40am I am going to meet up with the gang Black Bloody Roses I see the gang in the court yard where we meet up there was a new guy his hair was black with red highlights .

" what up guys who is the new guy?"

All of a sudden he is next to me and said " Hello Amelia Rosetta how have you been"

then all boy [ sonic, knuckles ,silver, scrouge , Miguel and tails ] sonic said " How the fuck do you know Amy's real name "

shadow " Well, put down the guns I know her twin brother who is fucking late again zack "

I strated to tear up zack and me have been spreated at such a young age we love each other as brothers and sisters normally do and had a strong confection I noticed that cream came next to me and gave me a hug "Guys put the guns down. "I got my gun and said "how much do you know about zack and me ?"

shadow" Well when you went missing me and him sreached for you for months . he would say Amelia I wonder where you are at and start to say say all the things that you liked "

cream stated to giggle we all gave her a wtf look "wow Amy you and your brother did the same thing and talk about each other to different people "

sonic started to cry " what the amy I treat you like a brother and you don't tell me any things wahhhhhhh." sally hit him with the purse and said you "idiot stop making a seen (idk if I spelled that )"

all of sudden a green hair person came running into the boys did with shadow " really you going to fucking shoot me" they put their guns down. " Zacky-poo can you get off of me .''

zack "wait only my sister calls me that rosy is that you "

my eye started to twitch and the boys starte to giggle like girls and stop when I gave them death glared " what have I told you about calling me that name " " I'm sorry ema-chan its that I was checking if you were the real thing . dad said that you were drinking and just left the house with all of your thing ."

cream "that bastard why the hell dosent he really say what happened really he thinks that he should be getting away with beating and amy's v-card if I ever see him again next to my sister I'll kill him"

tails " Now sweet pea please calm down we don't want you killing any one just yet "

cream "kk" in her cheerful voice and a fake smile

zack " so that's what really happened Amelia " I nodded and started crying on him while hugging him. The gang got closer and we had a group hug anyone who know us knows that this was a heart touhing moment for the B.B.R.


	4. AN

Well I this is very new to me and I don't even now what to say since I have wrote something and was wondering what I should do next with my writing I think i'll be doing all kind of story of things that have doing

thank you all


End file.
